Is this a date?
by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: "Is this a date?" Bruce asked worriedly. "Do you want this to be a date?" Tony asked walking back into the bedroom, smiling sheepishly. "I- don't know." Bruce admitted. "I, maybe?"


Bruce hadn't seen Tony since New York, or to be more specific since Tony had asked him to stay and explore the R&D floors of Stark tower and he had run away to an island country in the middle of nowhere with starving children.

So to be fair, it was his fault that he hadn't seen Tony in almost six months, but to be honest, he hadn't expected to miss him so much.

It was fair to say, that Bruce had developed somewhat of a—crush if you will, on the other scientist. Well at least that was what he had labeled it as when he was running away from it. Now, six months later with the image of Tony still burned into his brain. Well he wasn't so sure what to call it anymore.

He had most recently settled on labeling this thing "feelings" which were odd, and unwelcome because Bruce hadn't had a good friend in years and his stupid "feelings" wanted to go and screw it all up for him and he was not okay with that.

So, it was bound to be at least slightly awkward when Bruce showed up at Stark tower to say hello, and let Tony know he was back in town and the superhero insisted he stay with him.

"No, Tony I couldn't impose" he insisted, "There are plenty of hotels…"

"Nonsense," Tony replied fidgeting with one gadget or another, "You'll stay here, none of those hotels have state of the art science labs and if the green guy comes to visit here, I won't even get mad at you." He said with a devilish smirk. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Bruce sighed; there wasn't any arguing with Tony when he got like this. Not really, it was better; he had learned to just go with the flow. So he grabbed his bag and followed Tony down the hallway and trough a set of doors into what he assumed was the residence area before they came to a door that was actually labeled "Brucie."

"I—I have a room?" he asked confused and Tony just smiled at him.

"I don't work well with many people, and when I do, I like to ensure that they want to stick around a bit. You've had a room for five months and fifteen days; you're welcome to it whenever you want it."

Bruce said nothing, and ignored the stupid flutters in his stomach as he opened the door and walked in. it was—perfect.

It was simple, not over the top like he would have expected from Tony, there was a single bookshelf filled with books he either loved, or hadn't yet read on subjects ranging from foreign cultures and religion to nuclear fission. The bed was small, and the corner had a special section for meditation. Nowhere in the room was there a single mirror.

It was almost too much to handle, how well Tony knew him. How much effort he had to put into this room.

"Hope you like it big guy." He said clapping Bruce on the back with a grin and Bruce just smiled.

"It's perfect, thank you."

"So listen, I was thinking we could go get dinner later." Tony said flashing him a sparkling grin that always made Bruce feel a little uncomfortable. He preferred the laid back Tony, that wasn't trying to impress anyone, least of all him.

"Uh—sure." Bruce replied.

"Great, I'll come grab you at eight. There are clothes in the closet." Tony said walking towards the door. "Wear something nice."

"Tony" Bruce called once he walked through the threshold.

Tony popped his head back into the room, "yep bookworm"

"Is this a date?" Bruce asked worriedly.

"Do you want this to be a date?" Tony asked walking back into the bedroom, smiling sheepishly.

"I- don't know." Bruce admitted. "I, maybe?"

Tony grinned, "alright then bookworm, it's a date." He said leaning forward to press a surprisingly chaste kiss to Bruce's lips.

"I will see you at eight."

Bruce grinned at the door for a few moments after Tony left before sitting down on his bed.

"JARVIS" he said addressing the AI.

"Yes sir" JARVIS replied.

"Am I making the right decision?" he asked.

"It would seem so, sir."

Bruce smiled, who was he to argue with JARVIS anyway.


End file.
